Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an endoscopic system for winding and inserting mesh. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an endoscopic system including an introducer and furler configured to wind and insert a mesh into an abdominal cavity of a patient.
Description of Related Art
Current mesh application typically requires a scrub nurse or other operating room personal to open, at the operating table, a pre-packaged sterile container containing a mesh, which may have a flat configuration. A surgeon will often remove the mesh from the opened container and mark the mesh with a marker and then roll or wind the mesh (e.g., like a scroll). The wound mesh is inserted into an abdominal cavity of a patient through an access port, e.g., a large diameter port (10 or 12 mm trocar) or through an open port site from which a trocar has been removed. In the latter case, after the mesh is inserted into the abdominal cavity, the trocar may be reinserted into the open port site to reenter the abdominal cavity. This additional step of reinserting the trocar adds time to the surgical procedure and can sometimes be difficult because of tissue plane movement.
While the aforementioned method for winding and inserting a mesh into an abdominal cavity of a patient may be satisfactory, a need exists for a simpler and less time-consuming method.